Even In Time
by Kay Lyn Jay
Summary: The gang happens upon a demon that hasn't been anything but heard about for almost a century. What will happen when Sesshomaru finds her? Will he come to terms with having feelings for the demon? Can she help the gang defeat Naraku? Can Inuyasha bring himself closer to Kagome before she slips away from him? SesshomaruXOC InuyashaXKagome SangoXMiroku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! I would like to start off by saying I am really excited to delve into the Inuyasha fanfic I've been thinking of for a while. I am quite an experienced writer (it's in fact my college major) and have written other Fic's on here (Some quite old now… and not great but I leave them up to see how far my writing has come!) but never have I written an Inuyasha fic. I hope you enjoy and Please! R&R is much appreciated!**

_**Story Note: This takes place before Naraku has died. Please forgive anything in my story that may conflict with the original. Thank you.**_

**Enter Kira; The Mighty Cat Demon**

A full moon blazed high in the sky and its light poured over the land. The air was gentle and nothing but a light breeze shifted through the leaves. The fire that Sango had made for camp was still burning dimly in the center of the camp the group had made for the night, though it was nearly burned out.

Inuyasha lay awake, watching her. He watched the little bottle of jewel shards around her neck and his ears twitched as she rolled over, causing the bottle and shards to clink. He stood then and stretched a bit. He was too restless to sleep. Stepping closer to Kagome he lowered himself back to the ground, resting on the balls of his feet and taking in Kagome's face.

"Inu… Yasha…" she muttered in her sleep, as she was well known for by now. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he watched her carefully. His face was almost sad, and he wanted to reach out to her.

"Kagome…" he whispered aloud without meaning too. She turned over then, still sleeping and her face was lost from his view. He stood carefully and as he was about to walk away from the fire and back to his initial resting place, he caught the scent of blood. Not just any blood though. "Naraku," he whispered angrily as he sped off from the camp.

He didn't even bother waking the others. In reality he wanted nothing more than to take Naraku down on his own, to avenge the death of his Kikyou on his own. The trees flew past as he ran quickly following the scent further into the wood. He almost stumbled when he realized his foot had landed in something wet and warm. It didn't take more than a second for him to know it was blood.

He pressed on and only slowed down when he knew he was very close. He had every intention of cutting Naraku down, that is, until he realized he wasn't chasing Naraku. It wasn't even one of his incarnations. The scent of Naraku that Inuyasha had been following was now mingled with the scent of another demons blood. Inuyasha sniffed at the air and walked forward into the small clearing that lay just beyond the tree line.

He could smell something feline and female. It was definitely a demon. With his hand at the ready on Tetsusaiga's pommel he stepped forward and found the source of the smell almost immediately. Before him, standing in a pool of running water, was a female demon. The moonlight that washed over her made her only more pale, and mysterious. Her long white hair hung around her softly, though some of it was covered and matted in blood. She wore nothing but the skin on her bones and cuts were scattered in every direction.

Her eyes were crystal blue and her ears were pointed just as a demon's. She looked up at Inuyasha with the burn of a fight in her eyes, though she was far too weak to fight anymore. It appeared to Inuyasha that she had already fought for her life, and barely escaped with it. Her hair hung over her breasts, and the shadows cast by the moon did well to conserve the rest of her modesty, if demons had any.

InuYasha cautiously stepped forward and looked at her curiously. His hand remained at the ready on the Tetsusaiga's pommel. "Who are you?" InuYasha asked, "And why are you covered in Naraku's blood?"

"Isn't it obvious," she said after a moment silence, "We fought, and I did not win. Though he did not win either." She clutched at a deep wound on her side as blood pumped furiously from it. The blood on her body and coming from it was now defiling the pool of water. She couldn't heal quickly enough to sustain herself. She fell then to her knees and closed her eyes.

Kagome tossed a bit in her sleep as she dreamed of none other than InuYasha. She ran quickly after him and the group but they just kept moving faster and faster away from her. Her hand outstretched she tried to call for them but no sound came forth. And then they were gone…

She sat up with a gasp and rubbed her eyes. The fire burned dimly in the pit and she noted that it was still dark, but dawn could not be far off. Sango and Miroku were still fast asleep and so were Shippo and Kirara. She turned to see if InuYasha was sleeping still, but he was gone. Kagome stood and looked quickly around the small spot in the forest they had camped in and saw no one.

"Sango," she whispered quickly, trying to wake the demon slayer. Sango came too quickly and was surprised to see Kagome standing there.

"What's wrong? Why are you awake?" She asked as she sat up to rub her eyes. Miruko woke then too followed by Kirara and shippo.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Miroku asked as well.

"It's Inuyasha, he's gone," she said, trying not to sound overly worried, though inside she was almost panicking. It was times like this she wished she did not love InuYasha this much, then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much to worry like this. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry at all. 'No. What a terrible thing to think. I'm glad I have Inuyasha, he makes me feel happy…' she thought to herself as the other stood and left their belongings on the ground as she assembled to find Inuyasha.

"Kirara has picked up his scent, let's go," Sango said as she hopped onto the demon cat's back. She pulled Kagome up behind her. Miroku ran beside them with Shippo hanging tightly onto his back. Kirara followed the scent until they came to the edge of the forest and saw into the moonlit clearing. InuYasha stood with the demon.

"Let me help you," InuYasha said, feeling sorry for the demon as she hid her pain. It was a demons duty to carry themselves with high reverence and dignity. 'She must be a high class demon,' InuYasha suspected as he approached her.

"Leave me, I do not require the help of a half demon," she said quietly, her face turned down toward the water.

"You'd rather die, than just let me help you?" InuYasha asked, not entirely surprised. It reminded him slightly of Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said, worry present in her voice.

"Kagome be careful that's a demon!" Miroku shouted as the rest of them quickly exited the wood and laid eyes upon the scene. 'And a very beautiful one,' Miroku thought as he approached InuYasha.

"She's hurt," Kagome observed as she came to stand at InuYasha's side. The demon looked up at them, her blue eyes glaring at them for only a moment before they went blank and she collapsed into the water. Inuyasha jumped in and picked her up.

"What are you doing InuYasha?" Sango asked as she leapt from Kirara. "She doesn't seem to want our help, she could be dangerous."

"She was battling Naraku," InuYasha said as he laid her down on the grass and covered her with a cloth handed to him by Kagome from her bag. "That means she could be an ally to us."

"Wow, InuYasha, I would never expect you to think things through so clearly," Miroku speculated as he watched InuYasha an Kagome tend her wounds.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You callin' me stupid or something miroku?" InuYasha said glaring up at the monk. He quickly smiled and stepped back a few feet.

"Aha, no not at all InuYasha," he said.

It wasn't long before the sun made itself known. The group had all settled into the new spot and waited for the demon to wake once again. Normally they would have been moving on at this point but now they had a new mission.

InuYasha sat by the demons side. He hadn't moved since they finished bandaging her. His hands were inside each sleeve of his shirt and he sat quietly, eyes closed. Kagome watched him and wondered why he was hovering over her so much. Though his protective nature seemed to make him that way about everyone he deemed important.

Kagome stood and walked over to him. She sat down and watched the Demon's face. She was very lovely, Kagome could not deny. Her hair was as white as InuYasha and Sesshomaru's but her eyes were so blue when Kagome had seen them. They made her face come to life. Suddenly the demon stirred and the blue eyes opened.

Kagome jumped a bit but didn't move away. "Stay back Kagome," InuYasha commanded as he placed his arm protectively in front of her. The demon sat up and the cloth covering her fell though nothing could be seen through the hair that fell down her back and chest. Her wounds were completely healed and not a scar took their place.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked. The demon shot her a look that may have held annoyance if she did not look so weary still.

"Well enough," she said trying to stand.

"Woah, woah you should stay down. You still don't look very well," Miroku said, rushing to keep her on the ground. She obeyed though everyone knew that should she have wanted to she could have easily stood and walked away from them all. Though it was certain she wouldn't have made it very far.

"You never told me your name," InuYasha said out of nowhere. Everyone looked at him as he questioned the demon.

"Kira," she said reluctantly. A few gasps could be heard from the others, all but Kagome.

"Kira, the demon with power over time," Sango asked. She looked shocked.

"The very same," Kira said.

"What is everyone so shocked about," Kagome asked, still confused.

"Kira is a demon that most people only hear about. She rarely shows herself," Miroku said, trying to explain.

"Why now then," InuYasha asked.

"Naraku," she said, a foul growl laced in her tone. She looked frightening for a moment, her beauty transformed into menace. "He thought he might consume my body, and therefore gain my power, but I would never be defeated by a loathsome half demon. He will pay for his actions with his life."

Sesshomaru walked slowly along the forest path with no destination in particular. Rin and Jaken followed closely behind him as they always did. Jaken held the reins of Ah-Un and lead the creature along-side him. Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped and looked to his right.

"My Lord?" asked Jaken as he wondered what might have peaked the demon's interest.

"I smell the blood of Naraku, and someone else," Sesshomaru said indifferently as he always was. He began walking then in that direction.

"Naraku?!" Jaken asked as he tugged Ah-Un's reins to follow him.

"Will you kill him, my Lord?" Rin asked as she followed him closely. Sesshomaru did not answer but knew that there was someone else's blood mixed with that of Naraku's; someone familiar to him. 'I have to be sure that it is her,' he thought to himself as he made is way in the direction of the scent.

**A/N: Well? Off to a good start? Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sesshomaru walked on with lengthy strides. Following the scent until it was so strong he was sure he wasn't far away from its source. He stopped then and turned to Jaken and Rin.

"Rin, stay with Jaken." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes, my lord!" she said with enthusiasm.

"M-my Lord! Do you not wish me to assist you? Please my Lord," Jaken started but an icy glare from Sesshomaru stopped him. He silenced himself almost immediately and turned his attention to Rin who was now the holder of Ah-Un's reins. The two headed beast ate grass calmly, one of its heads peaking up for a moment before returning to its feast.

"Protect her," Sesshomaru said with finality before he practically evaporated into thin air. Moving quickly and with little effort through the dense wood and closer to his destination he came upon the pool that still held the smell of demon blood. Sesshomaru stopped momentarily at the water's edge and surveyed the scene. It did not appear that any battle had taken place in the small clearing. None of the trees surrounding the area or any of the grass patches appeared to be disturbed in anyway.

As the wind picked up a bit he sifted through all of the scents held in the air. Once he got past the fowl stench of Naraku and the familiar demon's blood he instantly noticed Inuyasha's scent. It wasn't long before he picked out the scents of all the others that traveled with the Hanyou.

"That troublesome half breed always finds himself in my way," Sesshomaru said with irritation. Without another moment's hesitation he sprinted into the next thicket of woods and in less than a minute he appeared on the other side in a much larger clearing. It held a small fire circle and a few human belongings.

Though he wasn't interested in that, he was interested in the Youkai and Hanyou he was now laying eyes on. The instant his eyes met the female demons he felt his heart accelerate. It was an uncomfortable feeling to Sesshomaru to say the least, though his face never betrayed it. His eyes flicked to Inuyasha briefly and a cold smirk appeared on his face.

"Running with pathetic half breeds now are we?" he asked, it was obvious that his question, rhetorical or not, was aimed at the female demon. She was sitting up, covered only by a piece of cloth. Her torso was exposed and her hair provided cover for her breasts. Her piercing blue eyes met his and she did nothing to portray any shame at her exposure, but only looked on with irritation. She tried to stand but Inuyasha planted a firm arm on her shoulder to keep her down.

"And just what the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded, his ears pinned back against his white hair in aggravation.

"I do not need your assistance, hanyou," Kira said as she stood then. Her stance was strong and she didn't waver even slightly though her body was weak. Her aura was growing in strength the more time she was given to recuperate.

"Get back Inuyasha, I don't think this is our fight!" Miroku said, trying to convince Inuyasha to leave well enough alone.

"He's right, Inuyasha. Her aura is really strong," Kagome said, wanting to run to him. Miroku held her back and Sango wasn't far away. Inuyasha was very reluctant as he backed away from the two and jumped to take his stance before Kagome.

"A wise choice," Sesshomaru said, turning his full attention to the cat demon. She took the cloth that Sango had given her as a cover and tied it around her waist. It left a long slit of visible skin up to the knot and the cloth fell down to her ankles. Her eyes were deadly and her gaze was focused on Sesshomaru who showed no sign of any emotion.

"Why do you seek me, Sesshomaru," Kira inquired, keeping her distance. Sesshomaru looked at her for a long time. There was no read of emotion on her face but inside he was a torrent of confusion. He wasn't a forgiving Lord and he wanted this woman dead, though he could not dismiss the other feelings swirling in that mix.

"I wish for your death," he stated, placing his hand on the pommel of Tokijin. She didn't make any action to move and Inuyasha tensed. She had nothing to defend herself with. Hell, she was basically naked. Sesshomaru was going to cut her down, Inuyasha was almost sure of it.

"Do I have the pleasure of knowing why before you attempt to exact your wish?" Kira asked, a smirk of bemusement finding its way to her lips. Sesshomaru's brow furrowed in anger and he appeared to hold back an animalistic snarl.

"It is amusing that you should pick now of all times to play forgetful. You made a mockery of me, and I will not let you live to see another day," he said as he unsheathed Tokijin and launched himself forward toward her. She didn't make any attempt to move away and in an instant she vanished leaving Sesshomaru's sword plunged into the ground where she had stood less than a second ago.

He withdrew his sword with a calm dignity and listened for her footfall.

"Where'd she go?" Kagome asked suddenly bewildered by her vanishing.

"She must have stepped into a time rift. She can make them to carry her where ever she pleases, but she is still very weak," Miroku answered. "She isn't going to make it very far from that spot." The monk scanned the clearing for any sign of the cat demon.

"This is a little ironic isn't it?" Shippo said, looking at Sango.

"Huh? Oh, I guess so," She said, as she realized the connection too.

"The dog chasing the cat," Inuyasha said as he watched his older brother carefully. Just then Sesshomaru lunged to his left and swung his sword with blinding speed. With and explosion of light, dirt, and debris the group lost sight of the two demons for a moment. As the dust settles they saw that Sesshomaru had pulled his sword up again and in front of him stood Kira.

Her clawed hand held a deep slash that cut diagonally across her torso. Small rivulets of blood trickled between her fingers and over her navel. Kagome looked on, worried for the lovely demon, and why she didn't know. Perhaps it was just the prospect of the death of any being, demon or not, was a bit saddening to her. The cat demon was not even trying to move away from Sesshomaru.

"How tragic, you missed," she said, showing no pain in her eyes.

"Missed? No he didn't, he hit her right on," Inuyasha said.

"But he didn't kill her," Sango said looking on at the battle.

"The humans speak the truth. You could have cut me in two easily just then. Why the hesitation, Sesshomaru? If you want to see my blood spilled on this soil, then make it so." She said stepping forward so that with one mighty swing of the Tokijin he could easily cleave her in two. The demon lord looked at her with a bit of confusion flitting over his face. The group looked on in awe. Sesshomaru had never shown more emotion than angry and stoic.

"Get away from there, you idiot! He is going to kill you! Do you want to die!?" Inuyasha said, unable to stand it any longer. He dashes across the field in an attempt to separate the two but was suddenly blown back by Sesshomaru. He skidded backwards across the grass and as he came to a stop snarled.

"This is no business of yours filth. Take your friends and go, before I decide to end your lives as well." He said, his eyes never moving away from the half-naked Youkai in front of him. Kira looked back at him coldly and began to jump back away from him, though just as she did a sick nausea ran through her. Her entire body became numb and her limbs lost all of the dexterity. She fell backwards and landed hard on the ground.

"What's happening to her?" Kagome shouted, wishing it was in her power to help.

"Naraku's. . . Poison. . . " She said, trying with no avail to regain the control over her limbs. She wondered just what effect the poison would have on her as she fled from him and how long it would take to set in.

The world around her began to fade in and out but her heart remained strong. Of course Naraku wouldn't kill her. He wanted her. Her power was too enticing for him, so he would immobilize her until he could reach her. She felt a burning hatred burst forth from inside her and if she could have screamed she would have. Sesshomaru's face appeared before her then. It was the last thing she saw before her world went dark.

He looked down at the over capacitated Youkai. Her hair was sprawled around her and covered some of her face. He pointed the sword at her throat.

"Don't you dare you Bastard! Killing her when she can't even fight? That's low even for you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, wanting more than anything to charge at his half-brother.

"Silence, half-breed," Sesshomaru said calmly, sheathing Tokijin. He never had any intention of killing the Youkai. Bending down her scooped her up into his arms and as he stood, paid no mind to the Inuyasha and the others, as though they were never there at all. In no more than a few seconds, Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest, Kira clutched to his chest.

"Should we go after them?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think it wise," Miroku said.

"She would have made a good ally, but she seemed a lot like Sesshomaru," Sango added. "I doubt she would have traveled with us anyways."

"It actually seemed like they had a bit of history together," Kagome interjected, suddenly connecting the dots of their body language with each other and their small battle banter.

"She's right," Sango said. "Sesshomaru obviously knew her and for some reason wanted her dead."

"They have history alright," Inuyasha finally said, sitting down and resting his hand over Tetsusaiga's pommel.

"What kind of history?" Shippo asked as he sat down by Inuyasha. Then rest of them followed suit.

"Well," Inuyasha began," for starters, the dog and cat demon clans have had history for as far back as legend remembers. Territory battles, and other stupid crap. . . but those two, heh, those two have a history that was a little more intimate."

A/N: Whew, what a chapter. So far so good? R&R please? =)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again every one! Thanks for the reviews and following the story!

Chapter 3

InuYasha was about to begin telling his friend the little bit of the story he knew of his brother and the cat youkai until he felt a small pinch on his neck. With one swift motion he reached up and smacked the irritation. Drawing his hand back so that he could examine it, he found none other than Myouga, the flea demon.

"Ah, Master InuYasha, it's quite refreshing to taste this blood again. There's really nothing like it," the flea said dabbing at his mouth with a flea sized cloth.

"Myouga, for once I'm glad to see you," InuYasha said, dropping the flea onto his lap. Myouga landed gently and took a seat as well.

"Did I hear correctly then, you are going to tell the story of Lord Sesshomaru and the Cat Demon?" Myouga asked.

"You're going to tell it," InuYasha corrected. The flea demon merely shifted in his seat and looked over the group.

"Right then," he began, clearing his throat in preparation. "As you all know, the Lord Sesshomary is a very dignified one. He is also rather heartless, towards humans anyways. He has little patience for other demons as well, though he has a much, much higher tolerance for them. A few hundred years ago, lord Sesshomaru was faced with the territory battles and other scrapes that the two clans faced and both were unmistakably powerful.

"When InuYasha's father tired of the constant strain and struggle, he did something no other demon would ever think of. Setting aside his pride he and the Lord of the Cat demon clan met and together decided that they must set aside their arguments and teach their children to be peaceful to insure that the two clans would not fall into more fighting with the next generation.

"Lord Sesshomaru was, as you may already know, highly opposed. He was too young and too proud as a demon of such high standing. He didn't wish to come to understanding but in time, came around. The Cat demon Lord's daughter was almost as reluctant, not because she didn't wish for peace between the two but because she highly disliked Lord Sesshomaru. He was arrogant and unwilling to bend, and that in turn made her less amiable to build a friendship there.

"However, with time, and I do mean time, they came to be quite close to one another. Eventually their duties to their clans turned into their duties to each other. It wasn't long after this that Lord Sesshomaru declared his feelings for her. He wished to keep her as his own. But for reasons unknown, she declined, and vanished. As a demon with time power she was virtually able to disappear from the world without being found by anyone. Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it for his prides sake, but he was deeply wounded by her betrayal, which is what he sees it as. Betrayal."

The flea looked off into the distance as if watching the ghosts of the past he was painting. Kagome looked down into her lap, lost in her thoughts about the story. 'He really cared for her,' she thought, sneaking a glance at InuYasha. 'Even Sesshomaru is not heartless after all. Even if he would rather pretend he is untouchable, deep down inside him there are feelings and she hurt them.'

InuYasha felt Kagome's eyes on him and turned his head up to look at her. She was deep in thought but staring right at him, giving him the impression that what she was thinking was somehow related to him. "What?" He asked, his ear flicking with curiosity. She jumped, pulled quickly out of her reverie.

"Nothing, I. . ." She said, trying to collect herself quickly. InuYasha didn't buy it for a second though. He wanted to know what was going on in her head. It would have to wait though, as Myouga spoke again.

"I never thought it would be possible to think, but poor Sesshomaru," the flea said, nodding his head at the thought.

"Indeed, it seems even the great lord has vulnerability." Miroku was sitting with his arms resting on his lap. Sango looked at him. Her eyes flashed something for a moment, perhaps longing, though it was gone so quickly that there was no way to tell if it had actually happened.

"Even demons love, it's no secret," Sango said, stroking Kirara's head gently. The cat demon purred quietly. Shippo didn't seem very interested in the story at all as he was asleep against Kagome. She came to realize this as a small snore came from the kits mouth.

"Looks like Shippo just couldn't make it," Kagome said, giving a small laugh as she patted the demons head. He only grumbled a bit and snuggled closer to her.

"Well that's too bad, we have been here for too long," InuYasha said, sliding his hands into the sleeves of his suikan. Kagome gave him an impatient look. "We need to keep moving, ain't gonna find any jewel shards lying around here."

"InuYasha let him sleep, he's just a kid," Kagome said, trying not to look irritated. InuYasha reached over and flicked the fox demons forehead causing him to jump up with a start.

"Wha-What the heck is going on!" Shippo said rubbing his head and squinting around.

"There, not sleeping, let's move out," InuYasha said as he began to stand. Kagome's face adopted the look that told everyone that InuYasha was not going to get far before she unleashed her fury.

"InuYasha. . ." she said, standing calmly.

"Yeah?"

"Sit boy!" InuYasha slammed into the ground mercilessly.

"You deserved that," Sango said, gathering her things and coming to stand by Kagome's side. Miroku only nodded in agreement as the Hanyou pulled himself up out of his body impression his impact with the ground had made, grumbling to himself.

Sesshomaru watched Kira for hours. She rarely moved aside from small twitched induced by Naraku's poison. He could feel hate for her, or anything really, other than what he felt now. Even after all the time her spent away from her was not enough to erase the strength of what he felt for her. It wasn't enough to erase the pain he felt every time he looked at her though, either.

"My Lord!" Rin shouted as she ran to his side. Jaken was not far behind.

"M-My Lord! Forgive me, I tried to keep the girl away but-"

"Enough, Jaken," Sesshomaru said, silence following. "What is it, Rin?"

"I just wanted to know how your friend was doing my Lord. I worry for her," the small girl said, kneeling by the demons side. Sesshomaru simply stared on at the cat demon. Her body was clothed now. He had commanded Jaken to fetch a fine silk robe. It was simple enough, the only decoration being a cherry tree branch that extended down its back. From the branches fell cherry blossoms and they could be seen all over the robe, and littered at the bottom. The clean white of the robe blended with her white fine white hair which was spilled down her front and spread around her.

"I cannot say," Sesshomaru said. He was not sure what the poison would do to her or for how long it would last. Perhaps it would run its course, or perhaps it would stay with her until an antidote was administered. He wondered silently. Suddenly he stood and walked away from them. The tree canopy that they were sheltered under suddenly felt too confined.

"My Lord! Wait, please, allow me to join you!"

"Stay here," Sesshomaru said, pausing only briefly enough to give his command. "Rin, stay with Jaken."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said with only the enthusiasm a child could possess. Jaken gripped his staff tightly and held back a sigh that he knew would get him in trouble. Sesshomaru continued on into the dense forest then, leaving the three behind. He needed time to think, time to himself for a moment. He couldn't focus with Kira so close.

"I always get left with you," Jaken said finally when he was sure Sesshomaru was out of earshot.

InuYasha and the others walked in a calm silence that only friends could share. Kagome watched as the wind played with InuYasha's white hair. She wondered then what it might feel like to run her fingers through that hair. It was never out of place, never tangled or disheveled. She assumed it was just the way demon hair was. She imagined running her hands through that hair, looking into InuYasha's eyes, being with him the way she wanted to be. A pink blushed tinged her cheeks as she sank into her day dream and her eyes were still fixed on InuYasha.

"Kagome. . . " InuYasha said, not bothering to turn around, "You're freakin' me out."

"Er, what?" Kagome said, snapping instantly out of her day dream. She turned her eyes to the ground quickly.

"You have been staring at me since we started walking," InuYasha pointed out.

"Well, you're walking ahead of all of us. Where else am I supposed to look?" she defended, her cheeks growing warm. As InuYasha was about to argue, Kagome's head snapped up and she looked off to her right. "I sense a jewel shard!"

"Which way?" InuYasha asked, completely forgetting the argument as well.

"There," she said pointing toward a village that was off in the distance, "in that village."

InuYasha didn't waste any time scooping her up onto his back and taking off in the direction of the village. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were not far behind.

A/N: Well, thanks for reading, hope you're still enjoying, and as always, R&R please =)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome and the others made their way toward the village in which Kagome had sensed the jewel shard. As they came upon the village it seemed as ordinary as any other. Their fast pace slowed as they entered the village. There was no sign of danger or threat. InuYasha let Kagome slide off of his back and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were not far behind.

"There doesn't seem to be any danger here," Miroku commented watching as some uninterested villagers milled past.

Suddenly a large beast sprang from the forest that lined the east side of the village. The group took their positions and prepared to fight the creature as villagers screamed in the background, running frantically at the sight of the monster.

The demon that had sprung forth was an average weasel demon. However, it had a shard present somewhere on its body. It bared its fangs and let out a low growl. InuYasha jumped to stand beside Kagome, his hand on Tetsusaiga's pommel.

"Kagome, where's the shard on the demon?" he asked quickly as he drew the Tetsusaiga. She looked around quickly trying to locate the jewel's unmistakable glow. Finally it came to her.

"There, in the center of its forehead!" She yelled, pointing to it.

"Alright, let's get this over with!" InuYasha said, pulling back the fang and preparing to use the wind-scar. The demon was quick, though, and in a second flung itself at Kagome, throwing InuYasha off.

"Give me the shards! I sense you have some! Give them to me!" the demon yelled, stretching its claws toward Kagome. She gasped and leapt to the side.

"Dammit, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he dashed to her side, helping her to her feet. "Stay back, and let me protect you!"

"I'm fine InuYasha!" She said, trying not to show how shaken she was by the close call. While InuYasha had his attention turned to Kagome the weasel demon leapt for another strike.

"InuYasha, look out!" Sango shouted as she threw her hiraikotsu. The demon was not fast enough to dodge the attack, but was not destroyed by it. The demon fell back and skidded across the ground. Blood dripped from the gash created by the hiraikotsu and the demon wobbled a bit where it stood.

"Now, InuYasha, use the wind-scar!" Miroku shouted as the demon leaned back on its haunches, preparing for another strike. It was too late, though. InuYasha drew back the Tetsusaiga and with one swing created the wind scar. In only seconds the demon was ripped to shreds, letting out one final shriek.

InuYasha sheathed his fang and watched as Kagome walked up to the demons remains. She watched the ground as she walked, trying to keep clear of any of the parts that had survived the final blow. Soon she found the jewel shard and reached down to pull it from the demons remains. It came free with ease and as always with her touch alone was instantly purified. She smiled to herself and pulled out her small jewel shard container. Without a second thought she dropped the shard into the small opening and replaced the lid. Giving it a quick shake she replaced it where it normally hung.

"Ah! Thank you so much for slaying that awful demon," An older man said, stepping forward. "It has plagued our village for quite some time."

"Don't mention it," Kagome said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, we were really just in it for the shard," InuYasha said, folding his arms into his suikan.

"InuYasha. . ." Kagome said with irritation.

"Please, you don't understand how much we appreciate your kindness. The lord of the manor requests that you spend at least one night here with us. Allow us to treat you to a meal and a good night's rest," the older man pleaded.

"We would be very happy to accept your offer," Miroku said, bowing slightly to the man.

"Yeah, I mean, we at least earned this stay," Sango said. Kirara mewed in her arms.

"Yeah, it's not like all the times Miroku tricked people," Shippo said to Sango who responded with a nod of agreement.

"We don't need to be staying anywhere," InuYasha said, his ears twitching. "Naraku-"

"Is no-where near here," Kagome said suddenly, "And we won't know exactly where to find him until we find Kira again. She was the last person to see him, InuYasha."

"Kira?" InuYasha asked in a moment of mental failure.

"The demon your brother took with him," Miroku reminded.

"Oh, yeah. . ." InuYasha said. "Fine then, we'll stay just for tonight, then it's back on the road."

"Great!" The older villager said with enthusiasm. "Please follow me this way to the lords manor."

Sesshomaru had been walking for only about ten minutes until he picked up the scent of Naraku. His body tensed slightly but he did not move for his Tokijin. The wind around him began to pick up then, tossing his fair white hair around his body. There was no mistaking who it was.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said before she could even be seen. Her large feather was soon visible and with a poof was gone just before it hit the ground. The wind sorcerous landed gently on her feet and held her fan at her side, opened. She was not prepared to fight, however, but to defend herself should Sesshomaru disapprove of her arrival.

"Sesshomaru, " Kagura said quietly. The open fan did not catch Sesshomaru's attention. It was what she held in her other hand. A small vial of light purple liquid was grasped in her left hand and she held it out.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked, making no attempt to take the vial.

"I'm only here to deliver this," she said, holding the vial out still. "Please, take it."

"Another trick of Naraku's," Sesshomaru said, though he wondered if she might be sincere.

"It is no trick, I swear it. Take my word or leave it, but I do not come here in the name of Naraku. I am here of my own accord. This is a vial of antidote. It will neutralize the poison in her veins. She'll need it soon or the effects of the poison will become permanent." Kagura tossed the poison towards Sesshomaru and with little effort he caught it from the air.

"What makes you think I value her life at all," Sesshomaru said indifferently.

"It's almost too obvious," Kagura said.

"Why risk your life to bring me this," He asked, holding the vial at his side.

"I wish to be free of Naraku's grasp. I'd give anything. . . And that demon, with her power over time along with the power of your half demon brother, will be strong enough to destroy him. Make no mistake, this is only for my own benefit," Kagura said. Before Sesshomaru could do anything else the sweeping winds came again and Kagura tossed out one of the feathers kept in her hair. It expanded instantly and without a moment's hesitation she leapt onto it, allowing it to carry her skyward.

As the winds settled, Sesshomaru's hair fell around him calmly once more, and he raised the vial. He looked at it with great curiosity. For the first time in a very long time he was not quite sure if he wanted to take this risk. Though he knew well he really had no other alternative. Taking reassurance in Kagura's selfish need for freedom he turned to make his way back to the low canopy of trees under which Kira lay paralyzed still.

Jaken sat just at the entrance of the canopy of trees keeping a watchful eye for his Lord Sesshomaru. The forest was calm and showed no sign of the return of the Great Demon. With a sigh he clutched the staff of two heads close to himself.

Rin was sitting faithfully by the side of the paralyzed cat demon. She wanted to reach out and touch the female demons fine white hair that reminded her so much of her Lord Sesshomaru's. She knew better though as she imagined Sesshomaru would not be pleased if she were to touch the woman. Her breathing was slightly off she noticed. It had become rather fast paced since Sesshomaru had left to walk on his own.

"Oh, please hold on Kira," She said, still only watching the demon with sympathy and worry. "Lord Sesshomaru would not be pleased if you died."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for reading and as always, reviews are ever appreciated. _

**Chapter 5**

**Love Has No Boundaries**

Sesshomaru walked calmly as always through the forest. His meeting with Kagura had only left him wondering whether he could trust the antidote in his hand. It was true Kagura was only searching for a means to an end. Her freedom was all that truly mattered to her. If that held true, then this antidote would save Kira, because Kagura seemed to believe the Cat Youkai had the power to defeat Naraku along with InuYasha.

It was strange to him that he cared so much for the Yokai laying in the forest, strange only because he never truly cared for anything or anyone. Rin was an exception. He wasn't sure what compelled him to want to keep the girl with him. Perhaps it was her ability to care so deeply for him even if she didn't think he cared back. Either way, she would stay with him.

As Sesshomaru pulled himself from his thoughts he had arrived at the leafy opening to the tree canopy under which laid the paralyzed Cat Demon.

Jaken who had been sitting watch outside the canopy was the first to great him. "My Lord! You have returned," Jaken said excitedly standing to bow for his master. Sesshomaru paid no mind to the small imp as usual and stepped past him. Jaken, used to being ignored, walked hurriedly behind the Dog Demon. "Did you have a nice walk, my Lord?"

"I was met with Kagura," Sesshomaru said. Jaken gasped a bit and held the staff of two heads close to his side.

"Did you kill her?"

"She gave me the antidote to Kira's poison," Sesshomaru said. Rin was the next person to become aware of Sesshomaru's return as she heard him speak. She stood from the Cat Demons side and ran to her Lord.

"My Lord! I am so happy you have returned!" The girl came to stand at Jaken's side.

"Rin! Do not interrupt Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted, waving his arms angrily at the girl.

"I didn't mean to," she said.

"You would talk back to me? Why you-" the imp began but was cut short.

"Silence," Sesshomaru said simply, and the two instantly stopped their small squabble. Sesshomaru walked away without another word and went to the paralyzed demon's side. She was breathing a bit more rapidly now, no doubt an effect by the poison. Her body was becoming cold now from immobility.

Lifting the bottle to look at it he noticed that the top of the bottle came to a sharp narrow point and was hollow. It was obvious that the needle like point had to enter her flesh. He turned to Jaken.

"Come, Jaken," the demon said, holding the bottle out to the imp. Sesshomaru would leave this part to him. He came quickly to his Lords side, and took the bottle.

"The antidote?" he asked, looking over the bottle closely. Sesshomaru only nodded. The imp looked at the needle tip and down at the Cat demon. "You wish me to administer it to her my Lord?"

"Yes," he said simply. The imp nodded and walked toward her still body. Her skin was pale as the moon lit night as he slid back the sleeve of the robe he had fetched for her. Jaken felt a sweat accumulate on his brow. Sesshomaru would surely end him if he managed to mess up somehow. He had never seen his Lord taken so much by anyone. He may not have done much to show it, but what he did do, even though small, was so out of character for the Lord that the imp did not dare interfere.

With the bottle in hand he pressed its point into her skin in one fluid motion, not meeting much resistance. The bottle had to have been made especially to pierce demon skin, for even Jaken knew that there were not many human materials, if any, that could do so. The antidote however did not move into her body, but instead drew a dark black substance out. The poison seemed to be drawn from her body, desperately attracted to whatever was in the bottle.

It only took about thirty seconds for the dark liquid to be drawn completely out and when there was no more movement into the bottle the imp carefully withdrew the needle point from her skin. The wound seemed to heal almost instantly, though it was next to nothing as far as wounds go. Almost as soon as the needle was withdrawn, Kira's eyes fluttered open.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "Jaken, take Rin and Ah-Un away from here. I will come find you when I am finished here," he said to the imp, not taking his eyes off of the cat demon for even a moment. Her piercing blue eyes found his and she looked on without expression. Her mind was still waking from the poison. Sesshomaru was not sure how she would react in her waking, and wanted Rin away from harm. He did not want to worry about Rin while he dealt with the Cat demon.

Jaken was about to protest when he noticed the demon try to sit up. She was not at her full strength yet but there was no telling how long it would take until she was and once she was what she was capable of. She was, whether the others saw it that way or not, kidnapped by the Lord. Most people did not take kindly to such treatment. Without wasting any more time in thought, he grabbed the human child's arm and, with the staff of two heads held tightly in the other, marched out the opening of the foliage.

"Master Jaken, where will we go?" the girl asked as he pushed her up onto Ah-Un's back.

"Do not ask so many questions!" the imp demanded as he pulled himself up onto the two headed bests back as well.

"It was one question, Master Jaken," the girl said, holding tightly as the beast took off into the air. "I'm hungy," she said suddenly.

"Then we will find a place for you to find food," the imp said, not bothering to argue with the girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~o~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

InuYasha and his friends sat happily on the floor of the manor. Surrounding them was the feast they had been promised for slaying the weasel demon that had plagued the village they happened upon. InuYasha and the others ate with much gusto, appreciating a good meal, something they did not come upon very often when they were traveling for days at a time.

They all seemed more than content with the feast before them, all that is, except for Kagome. She pushed some things around and picked here and there as she stared into her plate. Her face was unreadable, suggesting she was deep in some set of thought. Shippo was the first to notice as he came over to sit beside her. The kit pulled lightly at her shirt, looking up at her.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Shippo asked, popping some random food items into his mouth. His eyes were nothing less than concerned for her though as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Er, nothing's wrong. Why?" she asked, looking down at the worried fox kit. She could tell she wasn't really fooling him as he squinted at her for a moment.

"You look a little distracted," Sango said, joining Shippo in his concern. The others stopped eating, save for InuYasha who was never less than a bottomless pit and not about to pass up a good meal. He hadn't even noticed the others had stopped eating, yet.

"I'm fine, really," she said, lying through her teeth. She hated the feeling, but she couldn't really tell them what was wrong, not with the root of the problem sitting directly across from her, anyways. She glanced at InuYasha. His face was buried currently in a bowl of rice. Looking back to her friends, she knew almost instantly that she was busted.

"What's everyone looking at Kagome for?" InuYasha suddenly said, the bowl of rice having been sufficiently destroyed. The Hanyou looked around at everyone curiously and then let his gaze stop at Kagome. His ear twitched as he watched her get up.

"I'm alright, I swear," she said, putting on her best cheer face and smiling at them all. She stepped around the food and over to the door. Pulling it aside and looking out into the night air. "I think I'm just going to go for a walk."

"I'll go with you," the hanyou said, getting to his feet to join her.

"Alone," Kagome said suddenly. InuYasha's ears dropped in disappointment as she, without another word, slid the door shut behind her. The hanyou was left in nothing but confusion.

"What the heck did I do?" he asked his friends as they all looked up at him.

"I don't think it's anything you did," Sango said,

"More like something you're not doing," Miroku offered, folding his arms into his robes. He adorned the all-knowing monk face of wisdom. InuYasha's ears twitched once again and his face was still nothing but confusion.

"That doesn't even make sense," InuYasha said, sitting back down and stuffing his hands into his suikan with irritation. The hanyou did in fact know what his friends were getting at, though he would not give them the satisfaction of knowing that he knew.

"I think it does," said Shippo, jumping up to give the hanyou a stern look. "You lo-" the kit began but was suddenly cut off as InuYasha's fist met the top of the fox kits head with a thud.

"Shut up, Shippo."

"Why do you have to hit me? I'm just a kid you know!" Shippo rubbed the top of his head angrily. "You love Kagome and you know it!"

"Who asked you anyways," InuYasha said, spinning around so that he was facing the sliding door. "I'm gonna go find Kagome."

"I don't think that wise," the monk said.

"Why not? Maybe she wants InuYasha to go to her," Sango offered.

"She said she wanted to be alone, though." The monk was looking at Sango now. "Should she have wanted him with her, she would have let him go along in the first place."

"That's the point though, isn't it? To see if InuYasha won't put aside what he is told to be with her?" Sango asked, petting Kirara thoughtfully.

InuYasha clapped his hands down over his ears and shook his head. "You women are so confusing!" he growled before he slid the door aside. "I'm going to find Kagome." He said and giving the others no opportunity to chime in again, he stepped outside and slid the door shut.

Kagome walked in silence along a path in the gardens. The moon was still bright enough to light the landscape in a pale light. She stopped at the koi pond and looked down on the fish swimming aimlessly in the moonlit waters. _What a simple existence they must lead_, she thought to herself as she stared down into the water. Soon it was not the koi she was watching but her own reflection.

As most humans do, she began to judge her appearance. It wasn't normal for her to be overly concerned about it, but somehow she couldn't help but feel like she wished there was something she could to do to catch InuYasha's eye more. Shaking her head she looked away and realized how foolish she was being. Suddenly the sound of a sliding door caught her attention and she slid behind a statue.

She wasn't entirely sure why she was hiding, but by the time she realized it there was no going back, for two people had stepped into the garden. Coming out now would only make her look more foolish. She watched the two figures come into view. They walked toward each other slowly at first, but with quickening steps finally met for a long embrace. A blush tinged Kagome's cheeks and she couldn't help but feel like she was watching something meant to be private.

The male of the two she realized then was the son of the Lord. He was tall and well built. His face was handsome and he seemed very well liked by the people of the village. Though Kagome couldn't help but remember back to their welcome, how distracted and disheartened the man looked. He was entering his 18th year and would soon be married.

Kagome looked then at the other person in the garden. It was a female and her hair was black as a starless night spilling down her back in loose curls. She was dressed in nothing more than an immensely long white silk scarf that was draped, wrapped, and twisted around her body covering what it needed to. Where there was no cloth she saw dark green markings that covered her body and found two even on her face, much like Sesshomaru had. She was lovely without a doubt but Kagome instantly realized that she was a demon. She was about to gasp when a body came behind her and someone shushed her softly.

A red clothed arm was visible by her side and was instantly recognizable. _InuYasha. . ._ She thought to herself. He stood behind her quietly and watched the two in the open.

"Amaya," the Lord of the manors son said softly as he brushed some of the demons hair from her face. She looked on at him tenderly. "I though you would not return tonight, after what happened last night."

"Nothing will keep me from you, Daisuke," she said, looking up into his eyes sincerely. Kagome's cheeks felt hot as she looked on, wondering what InuYasha's face looked like.

"Father has insisted that it is time for me to marry," Daisuke said, his voice laden with sadness. The demon put a clawed hand up to his face and looked at him reassuringly.

"It will be alright Daisuke," she said as he grabbed her hand and held it over his face.

"I won't do it," he said looking down into her eyes tenderly.

"Do not speak so foolishly. You must marry her," Amaya said, pulling her hand away. Daisuke was shocked but did not speak for she had already started to continue. "I love you, Daisuke. But you know as well as I that demons and humans will never be accepted together. Your life will be lived much more happily, without me."

Daisuke pressed his forehead to hers and Kagome could no longer tell what expression his face held.

"I cannot be happy without you," he said, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice. The demon wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her. "We will find a way to escape this fate."

Kagome felt her heart breaking for them and before she could think another thought felt InuYasha's arms wrap around her waist. She was about to ask him what he was doing when she felt her feet leave the ground. InuYasha pulled her with him out of the garden and away from the scene. She was sure her face was still tinged with blush and hot as InuYasha let go of her.

She looked around and realized that they were in a different yard of the manor away from the garden. Turning around, she searched for InuYasha. He had stepped away from her but her eyes were met with a gaze so intense that she felt any of the heat lost from her cheeks return with a fiery passion.

"InuYasha," she said, trying to look away without success. His amber eyes seemed to burn like the embers of a fire and he didn't speak or look away. She would have given anything to know what the Hanyou was thinking just then.

_A/N: Sorry for the cliffy guys! Long chapter though, with more to come soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I've been out for a while! But I have been in the lengthy process of getting me butt back into gear for college. It's exciting and exhausting ^_^_

_What are your true feelings?_

"What are you thinking right now, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, slowing coming closer. With every step he took a heat seemed to build in Kagome. She was unsure of herself, or how to react to the hanyou coming toward her. Her heart felt as though it would leap from her chest as she managed to look down and away from him.

"I. . ." she said, her voice trailing off for a moment. Could she really tell InuYasha what she was thinking? Would he understand? Did she even know herself what she was really thinking? Her mind was a blur of so many thoughts and emotions she was having trouble sorting and computing them. "I just wish there was some way to help the two back there. They seem so… happy and sad."

"There isn't any help for them." InuYasha's eyes lost their burning hunger and seemed to be replaced instantly with a strong sadness. He turned away from her and sat in the grass. Kagome recognized this behavior, but it was different somehow. It wasn't his usual emotional sit, it was deeper, quieter.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said as she knelt beside him. His white locks fell over his eyes and she could no longer read the expression on the hanyou's.

"Demons, half-demons," he said, his face still pointed downward, "It doesn't matter. They can never be with a human and be happy. They can never truly be accepted. The demon you saw down there, she was right. It is best for that man to find a human bride and accept his fate."

"But, but he loves her!" kagome argued, feeling that they were now not entirely talking about the two in the garden.

"It's not a love that can exist! She only wants his happiness!" InuYasha said, his claws trying for restraint as they dug deep into the soil beneath them.

"But he is willing to try for her. He is willing to sacrifice the life before him for her!"

"It's stupid to do that! It doesn't matter how much she loves him! They will both end up unhappy!"

"… You can't know that…" Kagome said, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. InuYasha remained silent. Kagome didn't think she could stand there much longer without crying. She couldn't know if InuYasha was really talking about the two in the garden, or about the two of them. Either way, her heart took the blow as if he was talking to her, about them.

"Kagome," InuYasha said, standing with little effort. Kagome didn't react to her name, she simply covered her face with her hands and willed the tears to remain unseen. She backed away from the Hanyou and tried to walk away. She didn't make it far before strong arms clad in red wound around her waist.

"What…" Kagome started, only having to take a moment to compose herself as a few tears trickled down her cheeks, "what are your true feelings InuYasha?"

"Eh…" the hanyou was a bit taken aback by they question, but he knew all along that this was coming. "My, true feelings?" he asked, stalling.

"How do you feel when you hear my name? When you see my face? When I call to you? What do I mean to you, InuYasha?" she whispered, so quietly that the half dog demon was lucky to hear what she said himself.

The answer was easy for InuYasha. However it was not easy to say. It wasn't something he put into words. All the questions she asked were answered by feelings. They were answered by the way his ears perked up at the sound of her name. They were answered by the way his entire being relaxed when he saw her face. They were answered in every beat his heart had skipped when she said his name.

She was facing him then, her eyes heavy with tears and emotion. InuYasha could find no words to give her. He was not an expressive person, nor was he a scholarly type by any means. But he was a creature of feeling. So if he could not tell her, he would show her.

A clawed hand reached up to rest on her soft, wet cheek. Using his thumb he stroked away a couple tears and looked deep into Kagome's eyes. Her expression was unmistakable. Kagome, whether she ever wanted to or not, loved InuYasha. She loved the half demon more now than any person ever had in his entire life time. His heart felt like it was about to burst, and the moment before it did, he leaned close to her. She could feel his breathing on her face.

Before another thought could be had, or a word said, InuYasha kissed Kagome. He placed his lips softly against hers, and for a fleeting moment he felt that perfection was actually attainable. In the one small moment, perfection was achieved. His heart hammered in his chest and he felt more alive in that moment than he ever had.

He drew back slowly and opened his eyes to see Kagome's staring right back into his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~o~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cat demon sat up slowly, and her eyes felt heavy. Kira was almost fully aware of her body now but had no intentions of being hostile towards the dog demon. She always had a soft spot in her heart for him, though time had done naught but make him a more hateful creature. That was not entirely true though, as she remembered the human girl that he had taken into his care.

She looked around and saw that the imp and girl in question were in fact gone now. She could smell a faint trace of their scent but it was old. She knew the third scent was unmistakably Sesshomaru's. She turned her head, sending her pure white locks cascading over her chest and back. The dog demon had not a single emotion written on his face.

Kira took the opportunity to stand and quietly straightened her robes. "Lovely choice," she said in admiration of the clothing she wore.

"It was brought to me by the imp."

"I see," she said, turning to face the dog demon now, her eyes meeting fully with his own.

"Why is it that you are here?" she asked suddenly. The dog demon didn't answer right away. "I mean, why have you saved me, why do you stand here still?"

"I wish you do lead me to Naraku. He caused your affliction. You were the last to see him. Take me to him." Sesshomaru was not unkind in speak, but he in no uncertain terms asked the demon to take him either.

"How can I know where he is now?" she asked, prodding the demon. She was also testing his patients.

"Then we go to where he was last. Where you fought last."

"What reason do I have to stay with you?"

"You wish him dead as much as I do. You can travel with me."

"I'll travel with you then," she said. Kira knew that there was more to this. She knew that Sesshomaru was completely capable of finding him on his own. She stayed for that reason alone. She needed to know what underlying cause the demon lord could possibly have for keeping her with him. She was also indebted to him for saving her. She would repay her debt, and go her own way. All in due time.


End file.
